As is well-known, sewing machines include a needle which is driven up and down. The needle carries an upper thread downwardly through the materials which are being sewed together. Below the materials the upper thread is hooked by a shuttle hook and moved into engagement with a lower thread. The engaged threads are moved upwardly by the needle to form a stitch as the material advances forwardly the length of a stitch. A presser foot presses downwardly against the materials when the needle is moving downwardly. The presser foot is raised while the materials are moved forwardly.
Most sewing machines include a "feed mechanism" which is embedded in the bed of the sewing machine, in the region of the needle, of a type including teeth which are raised upwardly and moved forwardly at the same time to advance the material. At the end of the forward stroke the teeth are lowered away from the material and moved rearwardly to a start position. It is also known to advance the materials which are being sewed together by a forward movement of the needle after it has been moved downwardly through the materials. One known mechanism of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,006, granted Apr. 4, 1939 to Leo Roseman.
A principal object of the present invention is to combine together within a sewing machine, a needle advance mechanism and a side support and guide for the needle adapting the machine for sewing together relatively thick materials without a loss of stitches due to sideways needle deflection. Sewing machines constructed according to the present invention are particularly suitable for use in the manufacture of thick leather goods, e.g. stirrups and saddles.